


Relax, I won’t judge.

by Himawari_Bae



Category: TokyoGhoul - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Dominant Kaneki, Fingering, Hide and Touka argue, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Submissive Hide, Touka getting jealous, Trans!Hide, hidekane, trans Hide is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himawari_Bae/pseuds/Himawari_Bae
Summary: Hide confessed and Kaneki shows approval...





	Relax, I won’t judge.

Light pink cherry blossom petals danced through the air as they kissed the ground. Men, women and children of all ages were walking and talking in crowds. Hideyoshi Nagachika a young college student who loved music, Big Girl, and his best friend. He had blonde hair with dark roots, chocolate brown eyes, and a smile that’s brighter than the sun. Hide was a lovable extrovert who could get along with anyone.

But today he didn’t really feel talkative. He seemed a bit fidgety and nervous as something was bothering him. Hide bit his nails as he got closer to his house. They house he shares with his boyfriend Kaneki. The two have been living together for 4 months. Hide and Kaneki both seemed to enjoy each other’s company. The problem is Hide would get uncomfortable if Kaneki gets touchy.

It was only a matter of time before Hide realized he was standing in front of his door at his house. The anxiety was nearly suffocating him as he unlocked the door. He pushed it open, only to receive a loud creaking sound. “Babe, I’m home! And I really need to talk to you.” Hide closed the door behind him. He took off his shoes, placed them by the door, and went upstairs. “K-Kaneki? Where are you?” The blonde continued to call out. Eventually he heard his voice. “I’m in the room, Hide.” The taller male went into the room only to see Kaneki, making up the bed and cleaning the room. “Welcome home, honey.” Kaneki winked then walked over to his lover.

A soft and warm kiss was placed on Hide’s cheek. Hide smiled and returned the kiss. ‘I need to tell him!’ “Kaneki, I need to tell you something. Something really important.” Hide fiddled with his fingers. Kaneki knew it was serious so he grabbed the blonde’s soft and warm hands and guided him to the bed. They both sat down in sync. “Kaneki? Please don’t get mad. You have to promise me that.” Kaneki chuckled. “I promise, Hide. I promise.”

Hide nodded. He felt he like he could trust his words. “Okay....I’m transgender. I’m have female parts.” The blonde quickly looked away. He didn’t want to see Kaneki’s reaction. ‘He probably hates me now.’ A hand caressed his cheek. “Hide? I’m not judging you. I respect your decision and I still love you.” Kaneki kissed his lips. “And I’ll show you~”

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeee cliffhanger right there! Omai! I will continue with this story although it might take a bit longer because of school. But I promise I’ll give you guys your smut!


End file.
